


The Dark

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: BUT ENJOY IT, F/M, I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT, I hope, OCC AS FUCK, SECOND STORY ON HERE, more to come - Freeform, should be studying but I aint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami was always afraid of the dark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark

Hinami looked out the night sky, a cool breeze sweeping through, hitting her face.

She used to hate the night time.

It was embarrassing to say, but it was because she was afraid of it.

She felt so scared and hopeless whenever that period of the day would come. She wouldn't see anything, she wouldn't know what was happening. She always thought that there would be someone hiding, blending into the darkness, waiting for her to sleep that way he or she could kill her.

When her parents were alive, she would sleep with them, cuddle into their warmness.

When her parents died, she would go to her Kaneki Onii-Chan or sometimes Touka Onee-Chan.

But after her Onii-Chan died, and her Touka Onee-Chan disappeared....she was left with nothing.

And at that moment, she was left alone - alone in the dark.

"You seem to be in deep thought." A low voice said from behind her, cutting through her thoughts. The voice was familiar, it made her heart skip a beat and stomach churn. "Hinami..." She adored the way he said her name; with his own way of love and possessiveness.

"Ayato," Hinami said, turning around, flashing him a small but loving smile.

He was leaning against the door, a smirk that warned deep trouble adorned his handsome features. He took a few steps towards her, his blue eyes scanning her throughly.

"I'm surprised that you're out at night." Ayato stated, as he tugged her inside the warm room. "I always categorized you as one who is afraid of the dark."

Hinami was silent at his last statement. She honestly didn't want to tell him about how she used to be afraid of the dark. She knew for a fact that he was going to think that she was more pathetic, and Hinami didn't want that.

"Really?" she said, her soft eyes meeting with his hungry blue ones.

"Yeah, since you're useless and all." Ayato said, smirking as her eyes slightly widened at his comment.

Hinami feel silent once again, and quickly looked away. Her stomach knotted into a tie, and her legs wobbly. Did she look that hopeless in his eyes? Or was she really that hopeless?

"Aw, you're hurt." Ayato mocked, and she felt herself being against the wall by two strong arms. "The truth can be a bitch sometimes, huh."

Her bottom lip juttered at what he said, and tried her best to leave her facade calm and collective. "A-ayato, don't use bad words."

"Don't change the topic." he said, and the moment she opened her mouth, she felt his lips crash into her own violently. He kissed her, with hunger, lust and need.

Shock over took Hinami's body, and it took a moment before she could rengerate back to normal. But by the time she did, Hinami was moaning and wrapping her hands around his neck, tugging the hair at the base of it.

He deepened the kiss, forcefully plunging his tongue in her mouth, making her moan again and him smirk against her lips.

Suddenly, he ripped his mouth away from her own, and she gasped when she did so.

"Look at you." his voice was deep, making her shiver in excitement. He slammed her into the soft cushion bed, climbing on top of her, to which she moaned in excitement. "So energetic."

In a blink of an eye, the lights went out and all she could see was darkness. After that, Hinami didn't even know what happened.

They lost control...

* * *

It was dark, but the moon shone bright so she could see.

His hands where pinning her against the bed. Ayato straddled her waist to prevent her from escaping his grasp and his overall position was enough to elicit a scarlet blush across her features.

"A-Ayato..." Hinami's voice trembled, as she stared into his lustful eyes. Her face was warm and flushed, and her lips were swollen from all the kissing. "Ayato!"

His nostrils flared in appreciation to the sound of his name, and his lips pulled back, revealing sharp fang. He lowered his mouth to her neck, and inhaled her scent. He released a soft shiver, and licked the soft skin, making her wriggle.

The corner of his lips turned into a smirk, he teasingly ghosted his breath over her skin, "Now be a good girl."

"I always am." Hinami panted, as one of his hands continuously massaged every part of her body.

He sunk his sharp teeth into her skin, and she yelled. She could feel warm liquid trickle down her neck, and then his tongue licking it off. The feeling was hot and shot pleasure through her veins. It pained her endlessly, but she enjoyed every moment of it. "Don't answer back to me."

She could barely speak now, only small gasps and moans could escape her lips.

She heard him growl above you and his teeth were quick to lightly nip against the flesh of her neck. It was instantly that her body had frozen on the spot. He let her hands go, and her fingers curled into a small fist and pressed them harshly against Ayato's shoulder.

A strangled cry escaped her lips, leaving her throat trembling, as his other hand sneaked under her skirt and pressed against a certain sweet spot. "You get wet quickly." Her hands clung to the smoothness of his black jacket.

"F-for you..." she barely began, but paused as it happened. Her eyes widened in realization as it hit her, and immediately after, her vision became foggy.

"Continue." Ayato commanded, as he added an extra finger inside, picking up pace.

"Ayato!" Hinami yelled, holding back her tears, which were on the very verge of spilling down. She wrapped her hands around him and clunged onto him tightly, tugging on his hair.

"Oi, continue." he repeated again, as he pushed his fingers deeper inside.

She opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. She attempted to yell, but not a sound came out. Only moans and gasps could escape her lips.

"Continue or else I'll stop." Ayato said, as he began vicious love kisses down her neck, going towards her jawline, and finally pausing on her lips. "You wouldn't want that, now won't you?"

He slowly began sliding out one of his finger, and that's when the water that pooled in her eyes broke down.

"No, Ayato!" she screamed, and a sadistic smile washed his face. She began pounding onto his arms, as hard she could. She didn't want him to stop yet. She wanted him to continue.

She wanted to him to give his love - his love, violent, sadistic, hot, and powerful. She wanted his love, all for herself.

He mercilessly ripped out all three of his fingers, and began licking them. "Don't stop....please."

His hands began unbuttoning her shirt, and she immediately helped out, by unzipping his sweater and ripping of his shirt. "I'm going to fuck you so hard..." Ayato warned, as he tossed away her clothing, his eyes gazing at her body hungrily. "It's going to make you dizzy."

"It's you...so I don't mind it." Hinami said, and he felt like drunk with power. His hands roamed towards her pink bra, desperately trying to unclasp it. "And it's not going to be the first time." 

And that's when he lost it.

He grabbed on to the straps of her bra, and ripped off her, causing a blush to wash across her face when she saw the way he was looking at her. "Nor is it going to be the last."

The next thing she knew, he biting and licking every part of her body, growls escaping his lips and at some point, she could hear him whispering the word 'mine'.

And after that, everything became a blur.

* * *

Hinami's hand stroke his blue hair, as he laid asleep on top of her chest.

Her eyes observed his sleeping features, and she smiled. Ayato looked peaceful for the first time. Whether he was sleeping or not, Ayato would usually look violent and cold. Any little noise and he would wake up, with his kagune out and ready to attack.

But there he was, sound asleep, a smirk of pleasure still on his face from last night.

"I used to be afraid of the dark." she murmured, closing her eyes. "I would be afraid that someone would come and capture me, or kill me." He was sleeping, so she had no worries about him hearing this. "I used to go to parent's room, and sleep with them." She paused again, as tears formed in her eyes, and memories came washing through. "When they died...I would go to Kaneki Onii-Chan...or sometimes...Touka Onee-Chan."

Tears began pouring down now. Just mentioning her Kaneki Onii-Chan and Touka Onee-Chan crushed her. It crushed her because she knew they were never coming back.

She continuously stroke his hair even more, softer but with more power. "But then they left...and I had nothing." A small laugh escaped her lips, as she used her other hand to wipe away the tears. "At least that's what I thought though."

At that time, she did think that. Hinami had nobody to by her side. All her ties with the few ghouls she knew were cut, and everyone she actually trusted and loved, where gone. She had no where to go.

"But I joined the Aogiri Tree..." her voice hit a deeper pitch, and she opened her eyes, looking straight at the wall. "And I'm glad I did."

And it wasn't a lie. She was happy that she joined it, mostly because now, Hinami was stronger. She wasn't useless anymore, she wasn't going to be that damsel-in-distress. She was finally strong...

She could finally fight.

But there was also another reason to it, and that was-

"I found you." Her brown eyes shifted towards him again, and then she placed a chaste kiss on top of his forehead. "It might have taken you a while to actually accept me, and to actually like me. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore." Because it was in the past now. It didn't matter now. "We're together now."

She wrapped her other arm around him, and buried her face into the warmness of his hair. "And to me, that's what matters now."

Because now, Hinami had someone who cared and loved her.

She had someone that would protect her, someone that had her back.

She had someone that would stay by her side.

She had someone that would be beside her in the dark.

* * *

 

I'm done with this one shot, guys :D I'm not sure if you guys will like this cause it be ooc, but I hope y'all do!

It took me a while to write and all....eh anyways XD Read, leave a review, and rock on!

Tumblr: fattanionsama


End file.
